The compound 4-(4-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)-1-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-butano ne, known as haloperidol (INN), has for many years been a widely used neuroleptic in the treatment of severe psychotic conditions including schizophrenic disorders.
So far, haloperidol has been administered orally or in form of aqueous solutions for injection containing haloperidol and lactic acid. Moreover, a very long acting depot preparation consisting of the decanoic acid ester of haloperidol in sesame oil is known.
The aqueous solution for injection which is relatively short acting and used in the acute phase, has however in most cases very serious side effects at the site of injection in the form of necrosis of the muscle tissue.
Accordingly, there has been a need for short acting injectable preparations of haloperidol causing less damage of the muscle tissue.